Yui en el país de las maravillas
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Yui Komori pensaba que podía tener al menos unas horas de suma tranquilidad sin los vampiros rondando por la mansión, todo eso cambia cuando se encuentra a Subaru, con una vestimenta extraña y... ¿orejas de conejo?


**¡Hola a todos! Desde hace tiempo quería escribir este One Shot~ Por fin me decidí a hacerlo, lo terminé y revisé hace poco, espero les guste xD ¡Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica es bien recibida mientras no falten el respeto! :3 **

**Disfruten de este pequeño y loco One Shot~**

* * *

><p>Yui en el país de las maravillas<p>

—¡Que maravilloso día! — Exclamó una contenta Yui Komori mientras estiraba sus brazos y sentía el cálido sol junto a una fresca brisa — Es muy bueno que todos estén dormidos a esta hora de la mañana, ya que todos son vampiros… — Aliviada empezó a mirar el hermoso jardín de rosas que en la mansión Sakamaki prosperaban, aprovechando que aún tenía tiempo para ella misma sin los hermanos vampiros molestándola, acosándola y succionando de su sangre hasta cansarse o que ella quedara inconsciente. Sí, no había nada que arruinara su prospero tiempo de tranquilidad.

Nada excepto…

—¿Qué? — Yui sintió como lo arbustos empezaron a moverse, sintiendo el miedo de que pueda ser algún lobo salvaje ¿pero qué piensa? ¡No hay lobos en la ciudad! Con miedo y a paso lento empezó a acercarse al misterioso arbusto, pero antes de poder llegar había salido Subaru de allí aunque con un traje muy peculiar y unas orejas de conejo — ¡Subaru-kun! — Exclamó ella aliviada mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba — Me has asustado, ¿no se supone estarías durmiendo? Después de todo, es de día y estar aquí afuera es dañino para un vampiro. Además, ¿qué haces con esas orejas de conejo y esa vestimenta extraña, es para un disfraz? — Ella abrió sus ojos y pudo fijarse que Subaru ya no estaba, empezó a mirar su alrededor buscando al albino de ojos rojos, ya que le había preocupado su actuación extraña además de su vestimenta. Subaru no era de los que se disfrazaban después de todo.

Después de varios segundos buscando con su mirada, reconoció a Subaru corriendo hacia el bosque.

—¡Espera, Subaru-kun! — Ella lo llamó pero el chico no le hizo caso, en vez de eso empezó a decir cosas como "¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Ya no queda tiempo!" mientras miraba un reloj de bolsillo. En definitiva Subaru no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía, Komori no lo dejaría irse así como así. Siguió en su llamado y adentrándose más al bosque corriendo tanto como podía — ¡Subaru-kun ¿a dónde vas?! ¡A-ahh! — Yui empezó a caer en un agujero que no había visto por lo rápido que corría, su grito se oyó simultáneamente hasta que algo logró detener su caída —¿Eh? Algo detuvo la caída — Dijo ella mientras abría sus ojos para saber que había sido, cuando se dio cuenta Subaru la estaba cargando en sus brazos y la miraba fijamente — ¿Subaru-kun? — Ella lo miró con confusión, después de todo ella no había visto cuando él había caído en ese agujero ¿o cayó antes que ella?

Él la bajó con sumo cuidado y la observó en silencio — Subaru-kun ¿dónde estamos? — Le preguntó Yui para luego observar que su vestimenta había cambiado — ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta vestimenta de azul? — Se preguntó confundida — ¿Cuándo me he cambiado? ¿Subaru-kun, qué significa esto? — Ella volvió a preguntarle pero él sólo sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora.

—¡Esto está mal, se me hace tarde! — Dijo Subaru con nerviosismo, él salió corriendo de allí no sin antes ser llamado por Yui quien exigía respuestas — ¡Joder que no entiendes, no tengo tiempo! — Él decidió no responderle nada y seguir su camino.

Yui decidió seguirlo para saber qué clase de broma era esta y por qué Subaru estaba participando en ella ¿A dónde iría él? Todo prosiguió así hasta que Subaru se le perdió de vista, ella muy agotada se detuvo.

—Subaru-kun se ha perdido — Dijo ella mientras respiraba con dificultad — O más bien yo me he perdido — Dijo ella con los ojos algo húmedos ¿qué podría hacer en un lugar que no conocía?

—¿Ah? ¿Bitch-chan~? — Una voz que para Yui fue milagro para sus oídos fue oída por ella quien levanto su cabeza y observó a Laito sobre un árbol, él también tenía una extraña vestimenta, pero en vez de Subaru quien tenía orejas y cola de conejo, Laito tenía unas orejas y cola de gato.

—¡Laito-kun! — Exclamó ella con felicidad de no haber quedado sola en ese lugar extraño.

—nfufu, Bitch-chan está feliz de verme~ — Dijo orgulloso con una voz traviesa el Sakamaki más pervertido, Yui sólo lo miró algo sonrojada después de todo ella no se alegraba tanto por verlo siempre en la mansión, cuando lo veía era como una alerta de "¡huye, corre!".

Ella ya no quería perder más el tiempo con juegos como estos así que con valor le pregunto: — ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde estamos Laito-kun? — Le preguntó la rubia mirándolo desde abajo, en ese mismo instante Laito formó una gran sonrisa logrando ver sus afilados colmillos.

—Ah…~ — Laito movía su cola de gato con audacia en ese momento Yui pensaba en lo buena que era esa cola para un disfraz de gato, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que Laito había desaparecido de aquél árbol — Bitch-chan debería de saberlo más que nadie~ — Susurró la seductora voz de Laito en su oído, él había aparecido atrás de ella.

—¿Laito-kun? — Ella volteó su mirada y lo miró con sorpresa — ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Le preguntó nuevamente.

—nfufu~ no sería divertido que esta función terminara tan pronto — Respondió Laito con travesura mientras se alejaba un poco, — Después de todo, aún te falta mucho que encontrar — Después de esas palabras el joven empezó a desaparecer.

—¡Espera, Laito-kun! — Intentó detenerlo pero él sólo sonreía pudiéndose ver todos sus dientes.

—Adiós, Bitch-chan, nos veremos pronto~ — Lo último que pudo ver Yui fue su gran sonrisa.

—¡No es justo! — Se quejó ella empezando a llorar — ¿Por qué están jugando conmigo de ése modo? — Dijo entre enojada y con tristeza, cuando secó sus lágrimas escuchó algo que captó su atención, el sonido de tasas y el olor a un delicioso té — ¿Y ahora qué? — Cansada, emprendió su camino nuevamente en busca de ése olor.

Después de caminar por entre los arbustos divisó a Reiji quien sonreía mientras servía de su té.

—¡Oh, la fiesta de té está a punto de comenzar! — Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Teddy y yo hemos estado esperando impacientes ¿verdad, Teddy? — Le preguntó un notorio Kanato a su osito quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Ambos también tenían vestimentas extrañas, Reiji lucía muy elegante pero con un gran sombrero de copa puesto, Kanato también tenía unas orejas que pensó ella eran de conejo. Decidida salió de su escondite en busca de respuestas de ambos.

En ese mismo instante Reiji y Kanato voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

—¡Oh, nuestra invitada de honor ha llegado por fin a la celebración! — Dijo Reiji con una sonrisa que empezó a causarle miedo a Yui, después de todo era un muy diferente Reiji quien siempre estaba regañándola por todo lo que hacía.

—Bienvenida, Yui-san — Le dijo Kanato con cortesía y una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó ella mirándolos con impaciencia de querer saber de qué trataba todo.

—¿Qué más podría significar? — Preguntó Reiji acomodando sus lentes — ¡Estamos celebrando tu no cumpleaños! — ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Toda esta especie de broma era por el "no cumpleaños" de Yui? Esto estaba empezando a cansar a Komori quien veía con confusión la situación.

—¡Sí, tu no cumpleaños! — Exclamó Kanato — Teddy y yo hemos estado esperando esto ¿verdad, Teddy? — Le preguntó a su osito quien obviamente no le respondería a menos que para el peli morado si lo hiciera.

—P-pero… ¿por qué he llegado aquí? ¿No podíamos celebrarlo en casa? ¿Y por qué están vestidos tan extraño? ¿Por qué Kanato-kun tiene orejas de conejo como Subaru-kun? — Preguntó Yui inconscientemente, el menor portador de Teddy la miró con enojo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Preguntó Kanato con voz rabiosa — ¿¡Cómo puedes confundir mis orejas con las de un conejo!? — Gritó él — ¡Eres una humana idiota y desconsiderada! Después de que hemos preparado esto para ti… — Empezó a decir entre lágrimas — Por qué… por qué… ¿¡Por qué confundes mis orejas con las de Subaru!? ¡Mis orejas claramente son las de una liebre! — Le dijo con voz enojada nuevamente y ojos rabiosos.

—Kanato-kun no era mi intención — Dijo ella con temor de que Kanato le lanzara el cuchillo que estaba a su lado hacia ella.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por dos seguidos aplausos de Reiji — Muy bien, basta de su falta de modales — Ordenó un más reconocido Reiji para Yui — ¡Es hora de cantar por su no cumpleaños! — En ese momento dio a ver un pastel de fresas que se veía realmente delicioso sobre la mesa donde tomaban té.

—¡Pastel! — Exclamó Kanato ahora muy feliz como si no hubiese pasado nada.

En ese momento empezaron a cantar por su no cumpleaños Yui cada vez pasaba por situaciones más extrañas, la manera en la que se comportaba Reiji era la que más le extrañaba a la chica, parecía un loco. El sombrerero loco.

Reiji empezó a cortar el pastel y le entregó su pedazo a Kanato, cortó otro pedazo para Teddy y otro pedazo para Yui — Este pedazo de pastel es uno muy especial para ti — Le dijo cordialmente entregándoselo, Yui observó cómo Kanato comía feliz de su pastel así que pensó que no habría nada malo o extraño en él. Decidida le dio una probada al pastel, provocando que sus ojos brillaran.

—¡Delicioso! — Exclamó ella, Reiji sólo se limitó a sonreír. Yui empezó para su sorpresa a ver a Reiji cada vez más grande, es más todo su alrededor se volvía más grande, gran error de parte de Komori, era ella quien se encogía — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo está más grande? — Preguntó desesperada Yui, luego miró hacia arriba y observó las sonrisas sádicas de Kanato y Reiji, con temor de lo que pasaría intentó correr lanzándose de la silla en donde estaba sentada, pero Reiji detuvo su caída cayendo en sus manos.

—Que chica tan desobediente — Dijo él mientras la tenía en su mano.

—¡Reiji-san déjame ir! — Le rogó ella con desesperación viendo lo alto que estaba, no se atrevía a lanzarse.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella? — Se preguntó Reiji.

—Podríamos cortarla en pedacitos y hacerla pastel — Aconsejó Kanato lamiendo sus labios — A Teddy le gustaría ¿no es así, Teddy? — Le preguntó a su osito el cual ya tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡No jueguen conmigo así! ¡Ya es suficiente! — Dijo Yui aterrada entre lágrimas. Kanato y Reiji reían malvadamente dándole más miedo a la rubia, quien empezó a sentir una brisa que cada vez se volvía más fuerte, cuando se dio cuenta por su pequeño tamaño la brisa la había llevado con ella.

—¡Ahh! — Lo último que vio fue la cara de sorpresa de Kanato y Reiji antes de cerrar sus ojos y seguir gritando.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que la brisa la había llevado hacia un árbol el cual aunque fuese pequeño, ella lo veía muy alto por su ahora baja estatura.

—¿Tienes problemas, Bitch-chan? — Ella volteó hacia la reconocida voz de Laito quien estaba a su lado, se veía realmente grande.

—¡Laito-kun! ¡Ayúdame a bajar y a recuperar mi estatura! — Le pidió Yui esperanzada de que el joven vampiro vestido de gato ayudara.

—¿Recuperar la estatura de Bitch-chan? — Se preguntó él — ¿Bitch-chan no ha pensado que ésa podría ser su verdadera estatura? — Dijo él acercando su mano a ella y acariciándola con dos de sus dedos, Yui se sonrojó ante eso.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Laito-kun? ¡Este en definitiva no es mi tamaño! — Exclamó ella logrando que Laito la mirara con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Entiendo, entiendo — Se rindió él con una sonrisa — Pero lastimosamente no puedo ayudar a Bitch-chan — Le dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o delicadeza. Yui se sintió desilusionada — Pero, la oruga azul podría ayudarte con eso — En ese momento con una sonrisa sádica que reconoció Yui enseguida, Laito la empujó con tan sólo uno de sus dedos hacia abajo, cayendo así del árbol. Gritó hasta llegar al suelo, quedando sana y salvo.

—¿Pero cómo he sobrevivido? — Ella miró hacia arriba del gran árbol en busca de Laito quien ya no estaba — ¡Gracias, Laito-kun! — Exclamó ella para seguir su camino, a pesar de todo Laito la había ayudado a bajar — Ahora debo buscar a la oruga azul quien puede ayudarme — Dijo aceptando su nueva misión, caminando por el bosque dónde todo se veía muy grande para ella.

Paró al oler un molesto olor a humo, tosiendo levantó su mirada y se fijó de un gran hongo el cual si tuviera su tamaño normal sería mucho más pequeño, ella con curiosidad al saber quién sería el que estaría provocando tal humo escaló el hongo y al llegar sus ojos se encontraron con algo realmente vergonzoso provocando que ella se sonrojada.

—¡Shu-san! — Lo llamó con vergüenza al fijarse que el joven estaba acostado cómodamente con tan sólo unos bóxer amarillos logrando así poder ver su demás cuerpo desnudo, él era quien provocaba el humo fumando narguile — N-no sabía que fumabas, Shu-san — Acotó desviando su mirada.

—No me llames así, en este momento soy la oruga azul — Le informó con su voz floja mientras nuevamente fumaba el narguile y esparcía el humo provocando que Yui tosiera.

—¿¡Eres la oruga azul!? — Exclamó sorprendida ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Otra broma de parte de los vampiros? ¿De verdad Shu formaba parte de ésa mala broma? — Pero… no tienes nada de oruga ni de azul… — Acotó ella observando su no-vestimenta.

—Me ha dado flojera colocarme algo, además mis ojos son azules ¿es suficiente, no? — Dijo para luego fumar de nuevo y hacer toser a Komori.

—¡Detente, me hace daño! — Exclamó ella mientras tocía.

—¿Ah? ¿Y quién te has creído para darme órdenes? — Dijo fumando de nuevo y tirándole el humo encima apropósito provocando que ella tosiera — De todos modos puedes irte cuando quieras.

—¡Laito-kun me dijo que podrías ayudarme con mi tamaño! — Exclamó ella para que le prestara atención y dejara de fumar.

—¿Tu tamaño? ¿Qué tiene? Yo lo veo normal — Dijo él con pereza.

—¡No es normal! Tú lo vez normal porque ahora eres una pequeña "oruga" — Shu la miró con enojo ante lo que le había dicho.

—Deberías ser más cortes con la única persona que puede ayudarte en tu "pequeño problema" — Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

—L-lo siento — Dijo ella avergonzada, Shu fumó de nuevo de su narguile y espacio el humo provocando que ella tosiera nuevamente — ¿Me ayudarás…?

—Que flojera… deja que me lo piense — Dijo él cerrando sus ojos, Yui con paciencia intentó esperar su respuesta, pero Shu se había quedado dormido.

—¡Shu-san! — Lo llamó en un grito logrando que él se levantara.

—¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó con molestia — No interrumpas mientras tomo una siesta, que flojera.

—¡Se supone debes ayudarme! — Le insistió con algo de enojo y mucha impaciencia.

—Ya, ya sólo cállate — Pidió él — Come alguna parte de este hongo te hará cambiar de tamaño, aunque dependiendo el dolor que escojas puedes aumentar o disminuir tu tamaño — Le dijo para cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

—¿Dependiendo el color? ¿Y qué color me hace crecer? — Le preguntó Yui.

—No lo sé, se me olvidó, toma el que quieras o todos, me da igual sólo déjame dormir — Él joven en bóxer enseguida se quedó dormido no respondiendo más de lo que decía Yui.

Ella cada color que encontraba tomaba un pedazo y se lo metía en el bolsillo. Después bajó del hongo no sin antes agradecerle a Shu por su ayuda el cual no respondió porque siguió dormido.

Ella empezó por el color naranja. Lo comió y enseguida empezó a crecer, ella con una sonrisa se dejó guiar por el crecimiento, pero luego se puso nerviosa al fijarse que había crecido más de lo necesario.

—¿¡Qué es esto!? — Preguntó ella al ver todo el bosque desde allí, un pájaro chocó con ella quien se sorprendió y se apartó provocando que destruyera varios árboles — ¡L-lo siento! — Dijo con nervios — Debo buscar otro color, uno que me haga más pequeña ¿cuál sería? — Mientras pensaba en ello pudo observar nuevamente a Subaru con sus orejas de conejo caminar por allí — ¡Subaru-kun! — Exclamó ella, el albino se asustó al sentir esa gran voz vio a la enorme de Yui y empezó a correr.

—¡Llego tarde! — Dijo mientras corría.

—Oh, no Subaru-kun se escapa de nuevo — Ella empezó a seguirlo destruyendo varios árboles en su camino — ¡Oh, no, debo recuperar mi estatura! — Ella sacó un pedazo de hongo color morado y decidió comerse ése. Efectivamente su tamaño empezó a disminuirse ella esperanzada esperaba por recuperar su tamaño original con sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió notó un enorme castillo el cual tenía un corazón rojo.

—¡Vaya! — Dijo impresionada al notar que estaba en el jardín del dichoso castillo, luego se dio cuenta de que aún no tenía su tamaño original, tomó otro el cual era el rosado y lo comió, recuperando así su tamaño normal.

Luego se ver mejor el lugar, se fijó de que habían unos soldados con trajes muy peculiares, cada uno tenía un corazón, un diamante, un trébol y un pica. Observó que pintaban unas rosas blancas, ella notó que las demás eran rojas así que supuso que esas nunca debieron ser blancas, siendo por eso que las pintaban de rojo.

—¡Maldición! — Un gran gritó se oyó para luego ver que alguien salía de la puerta del castillo que daba hacia el jardín junto con otras 4 personas, Yui se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco al ver quien era, con quienes estaba y cómo estaba esa persona — Entiendo el que me hayan dado este papel, pero… no entiendo por qué… ¿¡Por qué debo usar un maldito vestido!? — Preguntó con un enorme sonrojo y enojo Ayato quien lucía un gran vestido y una corona con un gran corazón.

—Debo decir que se ve muy bien aun así su majestad — Le dijo Ruki quien tenía el símbolo del pica en su uniforme, Ayato lo miró con una sonrisa satisfactoria y algo sonrojado, después de todo alagaban a su majestad y eso le gustaba al muy orgulloso Ayato.

—Ruki-kun se toma su trabajo muy enserio — Susurró Kou a sus dos compañeros, Yuma y Azusa. Kou tenía el símbolo del corazón en su uniforme, Yuma el trébol y Azusa el diamante.

—Ciertamente, no sé cómo lo soporta gritar todo el día con que nada le gusta y que corten la cabeza de cada sujeto que hace mal su trabajo — Le susurró Yuma algo fastidiado.

—Su majestad es buena persona, me castiga cuando hago las cosas mal — Susurró Azusa algo sonrojado, Kou y Yuma lo miraron con extrañes al masoquista Azusa.

—Azusa-kun… el látigo no es realmente bueno… — Intentó explicarle Kou pero Azusa e limitaba a entenderlo.

—Su majestad — Subaru apareció de repente, Yui lo notó enseguida pero aun no superaba el hecho de ver a Ayato en vestido — He traído lo necesario para el juego de croquet.

—Ya era hora, un minuto más y te mando a cortar la cabeza — Anunció Ayato logrando que Subaru se colocara algo nervioso — Ahora que has llegado empecemos con el juego de croquet — Ordenó Ayato empezando a caminar con su incomodo vestido hacia el jardín — ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? — Ayato se fijó que unos sirvientes estaban pintando sus rosas, las cuales eran blancas — ¿Por qué esas rosas son blancas? — Preguntó Ayato logrando que los sirvientes lo notaran y se colocaran nerviosos — ¿¡Por qué han plantado rosas blancas cuando muy bien dije que las quería rojas!? — Perdió la paciencia.

—Su majestad, cálmese — Le dijo Ruki mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Ayato.

—¡Córtenles la cabeza! — Ordenó Ayato en un grito.

—¡Cómo ordene, su majestad! — Dijeron sus 4 guardaespaldas mientras tomaban a los otros 4 sirvientes que no hicieron bien su trabajo.

—¡Esperen! — Yui salió de su trance de ver Ayato en vestido cuando ordeno tal cosa a unos pobres sirvientes — ¡No hay necesidad de tal cosa!

—¿Ah? ¿Y qué te has creído tú dándole órdenes a ore-sama? — Le preguntó enojado Ayato— ¡A ella también córtenle la cabeza! — Ordenó, enseguida Yui se asustó y quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero Ruki se lo impidió.

—¿No escuchaste las órdenes de su majestad? — Preguntó Ruki — Serás ejecutada junto con los demás sirvientes.

—¡Yo pienso que no es justo! ¡Al menos deberían hacer un juicio! — Exclamó Yui con resistencia, Ruki no la dejaba escapar pero la miró interrogante.

—¿Juicio? — Preguntó Ruki.

—Así es, antes de alguien ser ejecutado por algún crimen es enjuiciado ¿no? — Ruki observó a Ayato ante eso.

—Pienso que tiene razón su majestad, debería ser enjuiciada antes — Mencionó Ruki, Ayato miró con enojo la situación.

—¡Está bien, que se abra el juicio! — Ordenó Ayato, pero antes de empezar algo interrumpió.

—¿Alguien ha dicho celebración? — Una reconocida voz fue oída por Yui, pensando ella que sería su salvación. Pero no, Reiji y Kanato la miraron con una sonrisa sádica. Recordando entonces que Kanato había acotado comerse a Yui en el pastel. Ella tembló ante eso.

—¿Quién está ahí? — Exigió Ayato una respuesta — ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir una ejecución por parte del Rey de corazones?

—¿Rey de corazones? Yo veo que usted usa vestido, ¿no sería Reina de corazones? — Preguntó inocentemente Kanato quien estaba a un lado de Reiji — ¿Verdad, Teddy?

Ayato los miró con enojo ante eso — ¿¡Qué falta de respeto es esa ante su ore-sama!? ¡Córtenle la cabeza! — Ordeno y en menos de un segundo sus guardaespaldas iban hacia Reiji y Kanato, dejando a Yui y a los demás sirvientes libres, sus sirvientes escaparon en lo que los dejaron libres, Yui por el contrario intentó parar la situación.

—¿Falta de respeto? ¡Pero si su majestad, hemos venido a celebrar su no cumpleaños! — Exclamó Reiji sacando un pastel.

—¿Mi no cumpleaños? — Dijo con una sonrisa al ver ese pastel que se veía delicioso.

—¡Así es, su no cumpleaños! — Enseguida empezaron a cantar el no cumpleaños, Ayato había cambiado su humor al ver la celebración que hacían por él, Yui no sabía que hacer la situación iba cada vez más extraña.

—¿Aún no encuentras tu respuesta, Bitch-chan? — Le preguntó Laito quien había aparecido a su lado, o más bien sólo se veía su cabeza.

—¿P-por qué sólo muestras tu cabeza? ¡Me asusta, Laito-kun! — Exclamó ella.

—¿ah? ¿Bitch-chan me quiere ver cuerpo completo? — Preguntó Laito con una sonrisa traviesa — Pero Bitch-chan estoy desnudo en este momento — Le dijo con sonrojo provocando que Yui también se sonrojara — Oh, es cierto Bitch-chan no le importa ver a los chicos sin ropa, así como con la oruga azul~ bien, si tanto lo quieres…

—¡Espera, no! — En ese momento se oyó un gran grito por parte del rey ¿o reina? De corazones, resulta que cuando apagó las velas había explotado el pastel en su cara.

—¡Su majestad! — Exclamó Ruki con preocupación.

—¡Imperdonable! — Gritó Ayato — Él giró su cara y vio a Yui junto con la cabeza de Laito — ¡Es tu culpa, Chichinashi! ¡Córtenle la cabeza! ¡Y al gato que está a su lado que seguro es su cómplice!

—Pero su majestad, ese gato no tiene cuerpo, no hay nada que cortar — Informó Ruki viendo con detalle al gato Laito.

—¡Pues ya verán como lo solucionan! — Ayato dio la orden nuevamente esperando no darla de nuevo, enseguida empezaron a seguir a Yui quien empezó a correr junto con la cabeza de Laito a su lado.

—¡Bitch-chan tú puedes! — Dijo divertido Laito mientras reía por la situación de Yui.

—¡Deja de reír y ayúdame! — Le imploró corriendo, atrás de ella estaban la reina y sus guardaespaldas Mukami siguiéndola. Ayato corría realmente incomodo con aquél vestido — ¡Para comenzar nunca me dijiste dónde me encontraba y ahora Ayato-kun quiere ejecutarme! — Dijo mientras corría aun por su vida.

—¡Bitch-chan estamos en el país de las maravillas! — ¿Pero qué carajos se habían comido todos que actuaban y decían cosas tan extrañas? Era lo que pensaba Yui, pero no tenía más tiempo que perder pensando aquello, debía huir por su vida.

Cuando Yui estaba dispuesta a pedirle nuevamente ayuda pudo notar que Laito había desaparecido, ¡joder, joder y más joder! Mientras más corría más se cansaba, cuando lo notó Subaru estaba justo parado al frente de ella quien se detuvo aclamando su nombre.

—Ven, te ayudaré a huir — En un segundo Subaru la cargó y la llevó con él.

—¡Subaru-kun! ¿Tú no estabas con la reina… digo el rey? — Preguntó Yui con confusión.

—Sí, pero no acepto que ejecute a personas inocentes — A Yui se le iluminaron los ojos ante eso, Subaru era tan buena persona para ella. Después de tanto correr y saltar llegaron a un acantilado y Subaru soltó a Yui.

—Escúchame bien, confiarás en mí sin importar lo que pase ¿verdad? — Yui dudo por unos segundos pero los ojos de Subaru se veían sinceros, ella afirmó con su cabeza.

—¡Aquí están! — Ayato junto con sus guardaespaldas Mukami habían encontrado a Yui quien notó que Subaru había desaparecido de su lado — ¡Cómo te atreves hacerme correr con este vestido! — Se quejó él — ¡Atrápenla! — En ese momento Subaru apareció atrás de Ayato y lo tomó como rehén.

—¡Su majestad! — Exclamó Ruki preocupado, los demás Mukami miraron impresionados la traición del conejo — ¡Suelta a su majestad ahora mismo! — Exclamó nuevamente Ruki sacando su espada.

—¡Ahora, Yui! ¡Salta de ese acantilado, volverás a casa! — Yui se asustó y miró lo profundo que estaba, pero no le quedó de otra que confiar en Subaru, saltó de allí y Subaru soltó a Ayato con fuerza para que cayera al piso pero fue tomado por Ruki.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — Ayato se quejó por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar Subaru quien desapareció segundos después de tirarlo.

—¡Ese maldito conejo me las pagará! — Sentenció Ayato.

Mientras tanto Yui caía y ella gritaba de miedo, no sabía si de verdad llegaría a casa — No desconfíes, estoy contigo — Cuando abrió sus ojos Subaru caía junto a ella quien lo miró con brillos en sus ojos.

—Subaru-kun — Lo nombró con una sonrisa, Yui lo abrazó logrando que Subaru se sonrojara y así siguieran cayendo.

Ahora nos encontrábamos con Yui quien abría sus ojos con despacio.

—Bitch está despertando — Dijo Laito quien fue al primero al que vio Yui.

—¡Kya! — Grito ella por el acercamiento del chico — ¡Laito-kun! ¿Y-y tus orejas de gato? — Laito la miró confundido.

—¿Orejas de gato? Nfufu ¿Acaso Bitch-chan soñaba algo "erótico" conmigo y unas orejas de gato? Bitch-chan tiene gustos interesantes — Dijo Laito mirándola con interés y perversión logrando que la rubia se sonrojase.

—¡No es eso! ¡Subaru-kun también estaba ahí y todos los demás! — Exclamó ella aun sonrojada.

—Oh~ Bitch-chan soñó con todos nosotros quien sabe que cosas haríamos en sus sueños~ — Mencionó travieso el Sakamaki pervertido.

—¡Todos estaban locos y Ayato-kun… Ayato-kun…! — Esperen un minuto, ¡fue un sueño! Yui había tenido un estresante y largo sueño, ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Ella empezó a reír ante eso, los vampiros la miraron con una cara interrogante pensando que la chica al parecer se drogaba para reírse después de lo traumatizada que estaba — ¡Ayato-kun tenía un vestido y era alagado por Ruki-san y eso le gustaba! — En ese momento Ayato se sonrojó de la vergüenza ¿cómo se atrevía a soñar con ore-sama usando un vestido y siendo alagado por un Mukami? ¡Lo peor es que le había "gustado! Hasta el mismo Mukami seguramente se sentiría insultado.

—¿¡Qué ridiculeces dices, Chichinashi! — Exclamó Ayato aun sonrojado mientras Yui no paraba de reír — ¡No hay manera de que me deje alagar por un Mukami!

—¿Alguien nos llamó? — Preguntó Ruki quien había entrado con sus demás hermanos, Yui paró de reír ante la sorpresa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó Yui confundida.

—Que falta de cortesía, se supone que antes de preguntar, saludes — Dijo Ruki — Dejando eso a un lado, Karl Heinz nos dio órdenes y… ¿Qué hace Ayato atrás de Subaru? — Preguntó el pelinegro percatándose que Ayato se había ocultado atrás de Subaru.

—¡Fuera de aquí, no aceptaré ningún alago de tu maldita parte! — Exclamó Ayato con sonrojo en su cara — ¡Sé que soy magnífico pero largo! — Todos lo miraron extrañados por el comportamiento loco del Sakamaki egocéntrico.

—Después de todo, no sólo esta humana se droga, Ayato también — Dijo Reiji cansado de la situación. Yui por el contrario se puso a reír de nuevo, siendo seguido por Laito y los demás, a excepción de Reiji y Ruki quienes veían eso inaceptable.

Pero después de todo, el sueño extraño que había vivido Yui era digno para poder reírse de él. Un sueño realmente loco. Dejando eso a un lado como se había tomado Ayato lo que comentó Yui provocaba aún más risa.

—¡Reiji-san, no ponga esa cara, después de todo es mi no cumpleaños! — Dijo Yui mientras reía aun, Reiji en definitiva pensaba que la chica se drogaba y necesitaba ser castigada por eso

Yui no lograría olvidar con facilidad el sueño loco que había tenido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin! xD Disfruté mucho escribiendo esto y troleando a cada uno de los personajes con el papel que vi acorde darles xD pude haberle puesto un traje normal de Rey a Ayato pero, ¿por qué no trolearlo con un vestido? Jajaja, espero les haya gustado y dejen un review! :3<strong>


End file.
